


La Mer

by Chocoicy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 鸳鸯戏水（bushi
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	La Mer

**Author's Note:**

> 标题照样乱起的，本文跟德彪西的La Mer毛关系都没有，厚着脸皮碰瓷而已。  
> 本文的灵感来源是今晚TSA发的new merch宣传照，既然两口子互拍，我就当摄影师不在了。（Nathaniel：我委屈但是我不说。）

特殊时期，海滩难得没什么人，海风随着哗啦哗啦的海浪声扑面而来，连张口呼吸都能尝到咸味。他们站在海边的沙滩上，海浪时而盖过他们光着的双脚，时而在他们身前几米处停下然后又退回去。他们旁边还站着好几只海鸥，海浪退去的时候就向前走，海浪袭来的时候就呀呀叫着张开翅膀，着急忙慌地飞走，玩得不亦乐乎。

“看够了吗？看够就继续干活了。”杨博尧拍了拍陈韦丞的肩膀，举起了手中的相机。

“不是拍完了嘛？”陈韦丞拖着调子说道。

“我觉得还得多拍几张做后备，万一回去在电脑上看发现拍得不够好呢。”杨博尧看着手中的相机屏幕上刚刚拍的几十张照片。

陈韦丞走到杨博尧的背后，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，眯着眼看离自己有点远的屏幕。“我觉得挺好的呀。”

“我这是在为你的形象着想，你知道吗，你现在都是有颜粉的人了。”杨博尧侧过头，用头发蹭了蹭陈韦丞的脸颊。

“哎呀好痒！”陈韦丞小小声地说，稍微退后了一点。杨博尧没有理会他毫无威胁力的抱怨，直接把整个身子的重量向后挨到陈韦丞的身上，而陈韦丞自然而然的就把手环在他的腰上。

“没事啦，大家一向都觉得你比较好看，”杨博尧想要开口反驳但陈韦丞没给他这个机会，他继续说下去，“我也不介意啊，毕竟你就是好看。”

杨博尧摇摇头，举起相机来掩饰自己开始升温的脸颊，“快点站到前面去啦，我要拍照了。”

“哦……”陈韦丞摇晃着身子向前走，像个被妈妈催去做作业的孩子。

杨博尧开始调试角度和焦距，镜头里的人稍稍屈起膝盖弯下腰，手有一下没一下地拨弄着海水。杨博尧把镜头拉近到V领衬衣的领口之下，又赶快把镜头拉远。他装模作样地干咳两下，仿佛做了什么亏心事。

陈韦丞就是在这个时候把本来浸在海水里的手向前挥舞，杨博尧反应过来的时候已经太迟了。他勉强扭腰保住了相机不被弄湿，然后失去平衡一屁股坐到沙子上。

“噢……对不起。”陈韦丞双手捂着嘴一脸愧疚，杨博尧抬起眼冷冷地盯着他，陈韦丞无端打了个冷颤。

陈韦丞索性跪下来慢慢爬到杨博尧面前，此时杨博尧已经由坐着变成跪在沙滩上，拿着相机的手举起来以免相机沾到水。杨博尧仿佛能看到陈韦丞拼命摇着并不存在的尾巴，带着不知道该形容为心虚还是谄媚的笑容说道，“你看，我也湿了。”

杨博尧这才翻了个白眼，哪有人这样的。“这下我们俩都不用拍了。”

“对啊！”陈韦丞的语气真的有点过于兴奋了。他飞快地吻了一下杨博尧的嘴唇，“我就说照片够完美的了。”然后又吻一下，“毕竟我们都知道怎么拍出最好看的对方。”再吻一下，“你刚刚的焦点明明也不在衣服上，你以为我不知道吗？”

“相机！相机不想要了？维修的费用是在你卖merch赚到的那份钱里扣吗？”杨博尧装作没听到最后一句话，用没拿着相机的手把陈韦丞推开，好打开防水的相机袋。

把相机稳稳当当地装好后，杨博尧方敢抬头看向陈韦丞。陈韦丞还在盯着自己看，潮湿的空气好像令他的眼神也变得湿漉漉的。杨博尧叹了一口气，这才认认真真地吻上他的嘴唇。

陈韦丞有舔嘴唇的坏习惯，所以他的嘴唇总是泛着亮光，像一颗草莓味的水果糖。陈韦丞的嘴唇比杨博尧的厚，兔牙让他平时看起来就好像在嘟着嘴，总让杨博尧觉得有点撒娇的味道。杨博尧喜欢咬他的下唇，丰厚的嘴唇咬起来很有满足感，这样的满足感除了亲吻陈韦丞之外只有在咀嚼珍珠奶茶里面的珍珠时才能感受到。

杨博尧把舌头伸进陈韦丞微张的嘴里，扫过每一颗凹凸不平的牙齿的轮廓和口腔内的软肉，直到陈韦丞的舌头也缠了上来。杨博尧吮吸着陈韦丞的舌头和嘴唇，黏腻的水声被海浪声所盖过。

空气是湿润的，他的嘴唇是湿润的，他的眼睛也是湿润，杨博尧感觉自己仿佛被温暖的海水包裹其中。杨博尧吻了一下他翘起来的头发、他凸起的苹果肌、他亮亮的鼻尖、他微笑时浅浅的酒窝，最后又回到那双湿润的唇瓣上。陈韦丞从喉头发出呜咽的声音，杨博尧便把头轻微向后仰，中止了这个亲吻。

“这么快就受不了了？”杨博尧似笑非笑地看着他。陈韦丞全身都湿透了，甚至比杨博尧还要湿，海水混合着汗水让那件薄薄的短袖衬衣粘在他的身上，在他呼气的时候随着海风飘扬，又在他吸气的时候紧贴着他的身体，突出了肌肉的轮廓。杨博尧完全能理解为什么越来越多的男男女女被他所吸引，杨博尧几乎要为那些只能远观的人感到抱歉，不过也只是几乎罢了。他有点控制不住自己上扬的嘴角。

看着现在的陈韦丞，他难以把多年前那个瘦削的少年跟眼前人联系在一起。可是对方抓着自己手臂时过于轻柔的力度，又或者是看着自己时那灼热得直烧到心底里的眼神却一直没变。他的模样又跟心里那个傻乎乎的少年重叠起来，杨博尧终于笑了出来，陈韦丞不知道他在笑什么，但还是在看到他笑的瞬间也咧嘴笑了起来。

陈韦丞歪歪头表示疑问，而杨博尧摇了摇头，还是没忍住自己的笑容。一时间两个人相对无言，只是看着对方傻笑。太蠢了。杨博尧把聒噪的海鸥、在这半分钟里变成6/8拍的海浪声、灰蓝色的天空、能拧出水的空气和眼前人一点都不帅气的笑容统统收进心里那个名为“毫无缘由的快乐”的文件夹里，日后心情低落的时候就可以翻开来看看。

杨博尧首先拍拍屁股和腿上的泥沙站了起来，然后伸出手把陈韦丞也拉起来。“走吧，如果你不想感冒的话就快点回车上换一身衣服。”

“我还想——”

“不行！”杨博尧牵着他的手向露天停车场走去，陈韦丞撇了撇嘴，但是手却握得更紧了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一定是进化到开始馋陈韦丞的身子才能写出这篇文，但起码我完成了我的flag，真的写了一篇（勉强算是）杨博尧POV了，我骄傲。  
> PS 写这篇文真的令我好想念黄金海岸的海滩和天空啊。


End file.
